


12 Days of SoonHoon (Christmas/Winter Edition)

by luckycapri24



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From snowball fights to coffee dates, Jihoon experiences it all, but not without Soonyoung by his side. (Various SoonHoon oneshots marking the 12 days till Christmas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day: Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Writing style may vary for each chapter.. I've stopped writing for a while and now I'm paying the price by trying to regain my writing style back.

There’s a strong smell of cooked ham and baked apple pie filtering through the air as Jihoon steps out of his room. Of course, with the day being so close to Christmas, an occurrence such as this was not unheard of, still, as Jihoon paused to inhale the sweet scent deeply, he finds himself eagerly awaiting the upcoming holiday. 

With a small smile adorning his face, Jihoon heads towards the part of their apartment where the sounds of laughter and joyful voices come from.

On his way to the kitchen, he passes by the large room shared between Jisoo and six other members and blinks at the sight of Jeonghan and Jisoo cuddling atop one of the bunks. With a soft chuckle, Jihoon pulls the door close to provide the couple some privacy and continues on his way, passing by a cheerful Seungcheol who greets him by ruffling the soft pink strands of his hair.

Jihoon lets out an indignant shout and pushes Seungcheol’s hands away. He’s about to retaliate with a punch when his target disappears behind the door he just closed and a smug wink is the last thing Jihoon sees.

Carefully, Jihoon attempts to return the displaced strands back in place, but gives up when his efforts give way to no success. With a grimace, he heads towards the scent of apple pie and cinnamon, passing by the other two vocals sitting by the couch and pays them no heed.

At least, until Seungkwan lets out a whine, “Jihoon-hyung. Do you wanna watch a movie with us?” The young man shifts to create space between Seokmin and him, and taps the cushion invitingly. On Seungkwan’s right, though farther than he used to be, Seokmin lets out a bright smile at the idea of his favorite hyung nestled between them, tapping on the cushion as well.

“No thanks,” Jihoon says with a shake of his head, “I’m hungry and the smell of that apple pie isn’t really deterring my hunger.”

With a sigh, the two men lets him go, watching as Jihoon disappeared into the kitchen before returning to their movie.

Arriving in the kitchen, Jihoon watches as Jun, Wonwoo and Mingyu flitter around each other in an elegant dance as they try to avoid getting in each other's way while preparing the group’s supper. The three are on dinner duty today; something Jihoon is looking forward to since, in his personal opinion, both Mingyu and Jun make amazing chefs (Wonwoo, on the other hand, would go under the category of ‘sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t’).

As his eyes shift from the trio to the oven where the heavenly smell is released, he catches sight of the maknae and Minghao, huddled in front of the oven and peering curiously into the glass, sometimes leaning towards each other to exchange excited murmurs.

Jihoon smiles at their bright eyes and is about to approach them when Jun stops by in front of him, a plate in one hand and a fork in the other. Jun offers it to him with a kind smile and watches as Jihoon’s eyes brightened to almost the same level as the two maknaes by the oven, hands it to him and steers the younger boy into one of the seats by the dinner table.

“Eat,” Jun whispers, letting out a conspiratory wink as he returns to his preparations and only then does Jihoon look up from the wonderful slice of pie the man had given him to see the first pie sitting on the counter with only one slice missing-- _his_ slice.

Jihoon laughs at the realization that the older man has just snuck him an early dessert and is about to take a bite when the front door slams open and a snow-covered Soonyoung stumbles inside. Slowly placing his fork back on the plate, he watches as his boyfriend took off his hat and shook his hair, running a hand through the blond strands for good measure as his eyes survey the room. Jihoon watches as it ran past him, stopped then returns back to him, a grin blooming on the man’s face.

Soonyoung slides off his coat, hangs it on one of the available hooks and kicks off his boots, replacing them with his house slippers before he trudges over to Jihoon.

“Hey,” Soonyoung greets, pressing a cold kiss on Jihoon’s warm cheek, the contrast of temperatures sending pleasant shivers up Jihoon’s spine. 

“Hey,” Jihoon replies and finally takes a bite of the pie. Soonyoung lets out a visible pout at the lack of kisses he received and, with a small frown, buries his face into Jihoon’s warm neck, arms wrapping around the younger’s torso into a tight embrace.

“Jihoonie,” The dancer whines, pressing kisses on the pale skin, causing Jihoon to squirm and his cheeks to flush. 

“Stop, stop,” Hunching his shoulders, Jihoon pulls free of Soonyoung’s hold and turns to reciprocate the kiss from earlier, “You big baby.”

Soonyoung laughs and winks flirtily, “Only for you, babe.”

\--

He’s busy being coddled by Soonyoung on one of the loveseats when Seungkwan shoots up from his seat beside Seokmin and points giddily at the window with a loud yell.

“It’s snowing!”

Those two words had the pair of maknaes from the kitchen running off to the entranceway. Hansol appears from the small room he shares with Jihoon and Chan to join the two. 

Across from them, Seungkwan’s tugging on Seokmin’s arm to get him up, chattering “ _Hyung, it’s snowing! Hurry up already, come on, come on,_ come on.”

The two watch as everyone disappeared out the door, Jeonghan holding onto the wrists of a chuckling Seungcheol and Jisoo. The few minutes of chaos gave way to silence as everyone left, leaving the two in serene peace. 

Soonyoung pulls away from the embrace he has Jihoon trapped in and nudges the smaller boy aside to get up. With a smile, he offers a hand to Jihoon, pulling him up when the younger took it.

“Come on,” Soonyoung says, steering Jihoon towards doorway, only stopping to pull on his boots and his coat as well as Jihoon’s. “Let’s go.” He adds and exits the door, locking it (for there have been many cases of extreme fans ransacking idol’s houses and, really, their life already lacks privacy, they don’t need anymore of their private life being publicized) before heading outside, Jihoon in tow.

A scene straight out of a hallmark card greets the two as they step outside the apartment’s front door. Jihoon takes the time to study their surroundings; the field of snow, the cluster of his friends rolling around in the snow and laughing, the frost on the windows. It’s--

“Beautiful,” Soonyoung breaths out and Jihoon turns to see Soonyoung’s eyes scanning their surroundings with wonder.

“Yeah,” Jihoon agrees, his eyes trained on his boyfriend’s profile. The snow is falling softly around them, some resting on Soonyoung’s face, some on his eyelashes. Jihoon appreciates how the cold air is causing his boyfriend’s cheeks to redden and he bites the inside of his cheek to refrain from pulling on the man’s collar and kissing him senseless.

There’s a moment between them that Jihoon can’t describe. Soonyoung turns to face Jihoon, a warm smile decorating his face. They’re left staring into each other’s eyes as they slowly lean closer. Jihoon could almost taste the peppermint in Soonyoung’s breath when a blur of white smacks right into his boyfriend’s face.

Soonyoung pulls away with a screech, tugging on his collar to remove the snow that managed to slide between his clothes and his skin while Jihoon laughs. His amusement is cut short when he is hit as well, this time on the back of his head and he turns to find the perpetrator.

A seemingly innocent Seungcheol is tossing a snowball in one hand while looking off to the side with a smile.

Jihoon’s eyes narrow as he kneels down to scoop a ball of snow, sputtering when he’s hit again, this time on the face. “Oh, it’s on.” He declares and brushes the snow from his face to increase visibility. Beside him, Soonyoung gathers a pile of snow and starts to create a fort, Seokmin and Seungkwan rushing towards them to help.

With their teamwork, the fort is up in minutes and all three of them start to create their ammo, piling snowballs upon snowballs while Jihoon aims and shoots at the opposing fort consisting of Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo. 

On their other side, Jun is smirking as he throws a snowball at Jisoo’s face, causing him to disappear behind their fort from the force. He’s up in seconds though with a snowball flying from his direction that Jun dodges, laughing when it hits an unaware Mingyu. 

Mingyu’s eyes twitch and he gathers a pile of snow, dumping it on Jun with a triumphant yell. Jihoon snickers and ducks just in time to avoid the snowball Minghao launches at him. 

By this time, everyone has become a part of the fight and Jihoon’s grinning in delight when Soonyoung catches his face, brushing his mittened fingers on Jihoon’s cheeks with a pleased smile.

“Hey,” Jihoon murmurs, eyes flickering towards Soonyoung’s lips. He thinks that Soonyoung looks amazing like this, cheeks reddened, eyes bright and lips parted.

“Hey yourself,” Soonyoung whispers back. Before Jihoon can breath out some kind of response, Soonyoung’s kissing him, nipping on his lips and pressing with enough force that Jihoon lets out a soft moan. Soonyoung growls positively at this and angles his head to the side so he can press closer, arms wrapping around Jihoon’s waist tightly.

He pulls away shortly to mouth at Jihoon’s neck, pausing at times to bite before pressing soothing kisses on the wound. 

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon tries, but Soonyoung continues on, reaching the spot right where Jihoon’s shoulder and neck meets and sucks a bruise on the spot--a place he knows is especially sensitive.

Jihoon’s mouth falls open in a silent moan, but he regains his bearings quickly, calling again. “Soonyoung.”

A muffled, “What?” tinged with annoyance is all the reply Jihoon gets before he’s rolling over to switch their positions.

Soonyoung lets out a loud yelp as he tumbles down, but once they’re situated he places his hands on Jihoon’s hips, raising an eyebrow at the change.

“You should’ve just told me, y’know.” Soonyoung hummed. 

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon points at a huddled Wonwoo and Mingyu a few feet away, “You just about got ambushed, idiot.”

“Yes, but you saved me.” Soonyoung said cheekily.

Jihoon just raises his eyebrow before scooping a pile of snow and dropping it on Soonyoung’s face.

“I give, I give.” Soonyoung gasps, shaking off the snow from his hair.

“Good,” Jihoon says and presses a kiss on Soonyoung’s lips.

All around them, there’s snowflakes falling and members running around, chasing each other with balls of frozen water. But in that moment, time is frozen and there is only him and Soonyoung, _Soonyoung and him._

And frankly, Jihoon’s alright with that.


	2. Second Day: Cover Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, playing hide and seek in a store doesn't really surprise anyone.

Soonyoung frowns at the sight of his reflection in the mirror, turning sideways to eye his outerwear warily. It’s well-suited for the weather, but to him, it’s too bulky. 

Perhaps if he was to get rid of the turtleneck? Soonyoung tugs at the collar, eyebrows furrowing. After a few minutes, Soonyoung finally decides to switch his shirt and was about the shed his outer coat when the door opens to let Jihoon in. 

Jihoon stops at the doorway and stares at Soonyoung through the mirror. “You ready?”

Stopping, Soonyoung lets go of his coat with a sigh. He supposes he can keep the turtleneck, at least if the temperature goes down as the night continues, he has extra protection. “I guess.” 

Soonyoung turns around, ready to go when he catches sight of Jihoon dressed in dark skinny jeans and a thin hoodie. 

“But you’re not.” Soonyoung comments. 

“I am,” Jihoon insists, tugging the hem of his jacket down. “It’s not that cold outside, I checked.”

“Not now yeah, but later it’ll get colder.”

Jihoon frowns, “I’ll be fine. Besides, all my other jackets are in the laundry pile, this is the only one that’s clean.” At Soonyoung’s doubtful look, Jihoon adds, “I’m wearing a thick sweater underneath this. See?” He lifts up the hem and reveals the vocal unit’s signature pink sweater. 

“That’s still not enough,” Soonyoung says and heads over to the room’s closet to scavenge for another jacket.

“It is.” Jihoon puts down the hem, eyeing his boyfriend’s back stubbornly.

“It’s not.”

“It is.” Jihoon repeats, his tone indicating that this conversation was finished.

Soonyoung sighs exasperatedly and drops the jacket in his hands, “Fine, but I’m buying a coat for you while we’re out.”

“It’s really not needed, Soonyoung.”

\--

Soonyoung rushes past a group of baffled girls with Jihoon in tow, flimsy black masks the only protection they have from the public. No one’s paying them any heed and any indication that they’re idols are carefully hidden; a toque on Jihoon’s head, a knitted bonnet on Soonyoung’s. 

They’re covered enough that they can pass for two teenage boys milling around the outlet and shopping for gifts, so Soonyoung thinks that the call he just received from their manager is redundant. It would be even more suspicious if the whole group was to show up instead of just them.

It’s not uncommon to see teenagers wandering around, especially when Christmas is near. Everyone’s got someone they’re purchasing presents for after all, whether it be a loved one or a close friend, everyone’s got someone on their mind.

For Soonyoung, this someone is a lot of someones--more precisely--Seventeen. He and Jihoon have just about purchased gifts for everyone, but each other’s. When Soonyoung speaks this thought out loud, Jihoon just brushes it off with a smile.

“I’ve already got yours. Really it’s just you who didn’t think ahead.” Jihoon teases and ducks into a nearby shop to avoid Soonyoung’s indignant yell and his grasp.

Soonyoung pouts, but heads inside as well, peering between the coat racks for Jihoon. He’s stunned when a person collides with his back and without turning, he already knows it’s Jihoon if the small hands clutching onto his jacket is any indication.

Turning, Soonyoung laughs at the oversized coat Jihoon’s thrown on, the hem ending right at the man’s shins. 

“You look silly,” Soonyoung comments, brushing a displaced strand of hair and tucking it beneath the toque Jihoon’s wearing. The close proximity between them allows Soonyoung to smell the peppermint in Jihoon’s breath from their drinks earlier, as well as his sweet cologne that smells faintly of apple pie baking in the oven.

“So do you,” Jihoon replies cheekily before he’s off again, only pausing to return the coat in its rightful place before he’s gone along with the scent of apples and cinnamon. 

Soonyoung shakes his head with a fond smile. This was a side of Jihoon most members and the public never see. This was a side of Jihoon that not many were allowed into. This was a side of Jihoon that he, _Kwon Soonyoung_ , had the only access to. And to say he was delighted was an understatement.

Deciding to play along with Jihoon’s little game, Soonyoung throws on the ugliest scarf he can find and steals a pair of shades from a mannequin, putting them on and mimicking an overly dramatic movie star, blowing kisses to the air. 

He catches sight of Jihoon’s tell-tale hoodie and Soonyoung gives chase, calling out with a grin.

“Oh, dearie. Where can you be?” He raises the pitch of his voice to the point that it rivals one of Seokmin’s impromptu high note screeches, drawing the attention of the other customers. Some give him glares while some of the staff members giggle behind their hands due to his cheap, lavender shades. 

It’s worth it though when Soonyoung catches sight of Jihoon peering behind a rack of jackets and trying to stifle his own laughter. He grins and trudges over to Jihoon’s direction, making sure to take his time because he had rounded that corner before and he knows that--

Yep. Trapped.

Jihoon’s smile slips off when he spots Soonyoung blocking his only way out. He can see the shorter of the two eyeing the small space beneath the rack of jackets, clearly Jihoon was weighing his options. Before he can act though, Soonyoung grabs hold of him and pulls him into an embrace.

“You’re so silly.” Soonyoung whispers into Jihoon’s ear.

Jihoon adjusts the hat on his head and peers up at Soonyoung’s eyes brightly. “So are you.”

Unable to deny it, the older lets out a groan as he buries his face into Jihoon’s neck and loses himself into the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day :) This is probably my favorite so far of what I've written (which isn't that impressive seeing as I've only written these two chapters, haha). I've wanted to write something else (something that actually makes sense to have Cover Up as the title), but well, my muse ran with this and I couldn't help it.
> 
> I definitely need to get a beta reader, but I'm not sure how I'd get one who's willing to read whatever I read. My friends beta read for me at times, but we're so busy with school that I don't want to burden them since we're all stressed out. (Really, writing is like my stress-relief, but I don't think it is for those two)


	3. Third Day: So This Is Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung thinks Jihoon's walls look a little bare.

Soonyoung peers into the studio, eyebrows furrowing at the lack of decor. He’s careful not to disturb the man sitting in front of the computer as he opens the door wider and stands there, staring at the bare gray wall.

“This is not right,” Soonyoung muses to himself and turns to exit, sending one last glance at his occupied boyfriend as he shuts the door. “Not right at all.”

He knows that Jihoon’s busy, especially during the holidays since the CEO had hinted that he wanted to have a Christmas special and Jihoon, being Jihoon, decided what else could mean Christmas special, but a Christmas soundtrack. Still, this wasn’t an acceptable excuse to have no decorations at all.

With a determined nod, Soonyoung heads off to the dance studio the rest of Seventeen were currently in to enlist some helpers. He’s got the perfect idea on how to bring Christmas to his boyfriend as well as help him get into the right mood while he’s producing.

 

 

Inside store one:

“No, no.” Seokmin grabs the tinsel garland from Soonyoung’s hands and tosses it higher up the shelf. “That’s too tacky, Jihoon-hyung will take one look at it and promptly shut the door in your face.” 

Seokmin hums as he walks further into the aisle, carefully examining the various Christmas decorations littered around. Chan, meanwhile, is fiddling with a nutcracker, watching as the mouth fell open and close every time he pressed down on the lever.

“We can get some of these,” Chan decides and drops five nutcrackers into the cart, only to be swatted by Seungkwan.

“Are you crazy? One is more than enough. Heck, Jihoon-hyung won’t even bat an eyelash at this! We’ve gotta get something that will make him smile at Soonyoung in that adorable way he always does when he thinks no one’s watching!” Seungkwan surveys his surroundings, eyebrows raising further up the more his gaze fell farther from them until Soonyoung fears that they’ve disappeared. “There’s really nothing worthwhile here.”

A few feet away, Minghao suddenly drops into a crouch and grabs something from the bottom shelf. He stares at it for a while, eyes full of wonder before he looks up, smiling brightly at Soonyoung. “I think this will work.”

And when Soonyoung comes closer to see the item in Minghao’s hand, his face breaks out into a wide smile.

“That’s perfect!”

 

 

Meanwhile in store two:

Seungcheol rolls his eyes as he tosses a box of cheesy Christmas cards to one of the shelves.

“That’s definitely not going in,” He says firmly, ignoring Hansol’s pleading look.

“Come on, hyung. It’s perfect. I mean they’re both cheesy anyways.”

Jun looks up from the box of ornaments he has in his hands and narrows his eyes, “If you want to get punched then sure, go ahead and get it.”

Hansol pouts, but dutifully returns the box. He tucks it behind a distressed Christmas frame and hopes that no one finds it till he returns tomorrow. No matter what his hyungs say, he definitely thinks the card on top fits the couple.

“Come on, Hansol.” Jun calls as he and Seungcheol walk away, leaving Hansol’s to scurry after them, but not before quickly grabbing the box again.

Maybe if he’s careful, Hansol can sneak it into the basket.

 

 

And finally, store three:

Jeonghan fiddles with a pair of reindeer socks, checking carefully for any holes or stains on the cloth. When he finds none, he places it carefully in his basket and wanders over to where Wonwoo and Jisoo are standing, eyeing strings of Christmas lights critically.

“I think this one’s brighter. It’ll look much better against the wall,” Jisoo comments, fiddling with one of the strings.

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at Jisoo’s words, “Yeah, but Jihoon always works till early morning. Do you think he’d really appreciate it if there’s a bright as fuck light in his studio that’s distracting him while he works?”

At Wonwoo’s words, Jisoo frowns and drops the wires, “Guess not.”

“We can always get it for the dorm instead.” Mingyu pipes up as he heads towards them, boxes upon boxes of chocolate and other sweets stacked in his arms. 

“Not a bad idea.” Jeonghan replies and grabs a box of the lights in the back, placing it in his basket.

“But what is a bad idea is having all those sweets in the dorm.” Wonwoo cuts in, narrowing his eyes at Mingyu.

“But hyung--”

Jeonghan purses his lips, “That’s true. Go put half of those back Mingyu. We don’t need all those sweets.”

“Jihoon-hyung likes these chocolates though,” Mingyu protests and holds up a box of chocolates, a kind that the pile mainly consisted of. Jeonghan steps closer to check the kind and almost laughs at the irony. It seems, that the chocolate that Jihoon likes are mainly strawberry or raspberry flavoured.

_'Fitting, considering his current hair color.’_

“Get five of those and two other kinds and return the others.” Jeonghan instructs and turns to walk off towards the check-out. 

A second later a loud cheer is heard from Aisle thirteen and Jeonghan rolls his eyes with a fond smile. 

 

 

While all that is taking place outside, something else is happening inside Jihoon's studio:

Jihoon takes off his headphones with a tired yawn. Ruffling his hair, he leans back to rest on his chair -- one of the perks of being a producer despite actually leaning forward while working-- eyeing the waves and technical jargon on his monitor.

It’s not anywhere close to being done, but Jihoon’s just about ready to collapse from fatigue and he’d rather sleep now and work later than keep working only to make stupid mistakes. Still, what he has now sounds finished enough to be put on their soundcloud and have the hip hop group rap to it.

Jihoon closes his eyes and tilts his head back, willing his headache to go away. Perhaps if he stays like this for a little while it’ll disappear. He hums, leaning back further and kicking off his shoes and pulling them up until his knees are nestled right underneath his chin. It’s not really that comfortable, but at this point he’ll take it.

Blinking, Jihoon stares at the ceiling, eyes slowly shutting despite trying stay awake.

_‘Maybe just a little nap before I get back to the dorm.’_

 

 

_Creak._

Soonyoung curses softly under his breath as he pushes the studio’s door open, grimacing at the sound the door made. He’ll have to remember to oil it later since he knows that if he tells Jihoon, the warning will slip to the back of his mind and covered by more important things like due dates and the Christmas soundtrack.

“Jihoonie?” Soonyoung whispers, closing the door behind him and setting the bags down. He sees a bundle on the chair and raises his eyebrows. “Did you fall asleep here again?” Soonyoung scolds as he turns the chair to reveal a curled up Jihoon. “Aish. What will I ever do with you?”

Soonyoung kneels down and rests his head on one of the handles, watching his boyfriend’s peaceful and relaxed face. He smiles as the younger boy scrunches his nose in his sleep before smoothing again, lips parting as Jihoon lets out a quiet exhale.

“You’re too cute.” Soonyoung concludes, standing up and pressing a soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. He grabs the fleece blanket and pillow he keeps in the room for times like this and carefully maneuvers Jihoon’s limp body into a more comfortable position. For good measure, Soonyoung tucks the edges of the blanket underneath Jihoon’s chin, patting the fabric once he finishes.

“Sleep well,” Soonyoung wishes as he grabs the various plastic bags and sets off to work.

 

 

Jihoon wakes up with a yawn, groaning as he fluttered open his eyes groggily. He sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes to clear away the fog and blinks at the wall of the room, confused.

Where was he?

 _'Ah, right. I fell asleep in my studio.’_ Jihoon stands up and stretches his arms while leaning side to side, sighing out in content when his joints pop. With another exhale, Jihoon peers around the room with narrowed eyes.

“That’s weird.” Jihoon comments as he notices a red wreath placed on his door. Frowning, he turns in a full circle, noticing decorations that definitely not there when he went to sleep last -- Jihoon takes a quick glance at the clock -- night.

Jihoon spots a single ornament sitting on his desk and picks it up, running a finger on the soft fabric. “When did this get here?” He mumbles, brushing his hand gently against the white feathers.

“Last night,” A voice answers and Jihoon looks up in surprise. Soonyoung stands at the doorway, leaning against the frame with a small smile. He straightens when Jihoon turns to face him and comes closer, “The others and I decided to decorate your studio since its empty even though it’s almost Christmas.”

The corner of Jihoon’s lips turn upwards and he lets out a breathy laugh as he returns the angel ornament down on his desk. “When did you guys even find the time to buy decorations? We’ve all been up to our necks in work since we started promotions.”

“Yesterday,” Soonyoung shrugs, picking up a card propped up on Jihoon’s desk. “We asked the managers if we could go early and they let us. We had to make sure we got everything right during practice though in exchange. It’s worth it though.” 

Soonyoung frowns at the caption and puts it back. He’ll have to sneak in later and remove that without Jihoon noticing.

Or well, he was hoping to but all his plans go out the window when Jihoon notices his expression and picks the card up to read the caption as well. By the end of it, Jihoon's nose is wrinkling like he’d just been asked to perform aegyo.

“What.” Jihoon deadpans, side-eying Soonyoung.

“Don’t look at me. I didn’t put that there yesterday.”

“When I think of you, I touch my elf?” Jihoon reads in disbelief. “Why is this even sold in stores?” Jihoon places the card on the table in disgust, frowning at the crudely drawn picture of Santa poking an elf on the cover. Just for good measure, he flicks the card with enough force so it falls down, the Santa’s derp face staring up at him.

Soonyoung sighs and grabs the card to turn it over. He’ll have to find out who bought those and snuck them in the room. Honestly, they could’ve gotten something else that was less inappropriate, like a loofah in the shape of Santa maybe.

“Still,” Jihoon begins, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. Soonyoung lights up when he notices the slight flush on Jihoon’s cheeks. “Thanks, I guess. For doing this and all. I’ve been cooped up here so much that I think I’ve lost my muse. So, yeah, thanks.”

“You’re so adorable, Jihoonie!” Soonyoung coos and scoops up his boyfriend in a tight hug, laughing as the man started struggling in his arms.

“S-shut up!” Jihoon protests while attempting to pry off Soonyoung’s arms. “I’m not adorable!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” A new voice says dryly. 

Soonyoung twists around with Jihoon in his arms to acknowledge the newcomer. When he spots Seungcheol, he breaks out into a grin. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

In response, Seungcheol raises up a single card held between his index and middle finger. “Came for this.”

“What’s that?” 

“A funny little present Hansol thought everyone would enjoy.” 

“Lemme see that,” Jihoon interrupts, finally freeing himself, causing Soonyoung to pout. 

Jihoon grabs the card and turns it over to read the caption aloud, “I want to sit on your lap this Christmas.” With an eyebrow raised, he hands the card over to Seungcheol and grabs the card on his desk to show Seungcheol.

“Wow,” Seungcheol lets out a low whistle at the caption. “That’s worse than what Seungkwan got.”

“Why? What did he get?” Soonyoung asks curiously.

Seungcheol smirks as he recites the words he’d read earlier, “On the first day of Christmas, your true love gave to you… Nothing, because you’re single.”

“Ouch,” Soonyoung winces and even Jihoon acknowledges that Hansol’s gone too far this time. It’s too bad Seungkwan’s in love with the most oblivious member in their group when he could’ve fallen in love with someone else like Chan or Seokmin who’d at least realize it after the fourth hint.

“Yeah, so I’m confiscating all the cards he gave everyone to avoid any more mishaps.” Seungcheol tucks their card behind the one in his head and walks off with a wave, “I’ll see you guys later.”

And so that is how this story ends with Jihoon trying to forget ever reading that caption and Soonyoung pouting at how Hansol had just single-handedly destroyed the mood without even being present.

.  
.  
.

 

Just kidding.

“C’mere loverboy.” Jihoon calls, drawing Soonyoung’s attention and pulling his body close with a gentle tug. “Besides that one small unexpected surprise, I’m really thankful that you’ve tried to bring Christmas to me and my bland studio. So thanks.”

Jihoon leans up and presses a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s lips, nibbling gently on the chapped lips.

“Really thanks.” The younger boy repeats, wrapping pale arms around Soonyoung’s neck to pull him closer, pressing firmly on his lips. 

“You’re welcome, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung finally responds, breaking apart to free just enough space between them to utter those words before he returns back to where he feels most at home. In Jihoon’s arms and his ever so sweet kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did kind of want to end it there, but I managed to end this chapter. I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but it's definitely not as fluffy as the previous ones. (Ah, probably loads of mistakes since I didn't have enough time to read it over) Please forgive me ^^;, I didn't get enough to work on it yesterday since I was so stressed about today's math test. This might be my least favorite chapter I've written..
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all those who are subscribed and reading!


	4. Fourth Day: Peppermint Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peppermint is delicious and can be enjoyed in many ways, something that Soonyoung proves.

Soonyoung props himself up on his elbow to stare at his boyfriend across the room with narrowed eyes. He hardly thinks it’s fair how the man’s just sitting there, nibbling on a piece of chocolate while he runs over his composed lyrics and still manages to look stunning.

He groans when he spots Jihoon lick off the melted chocolate on his thumb and forefinger, causing the man to send him a questioning look. Soonyoung shakes it off and collapses on his back, wondering when his days started consisting less of hanging out with members and more of Jihoon-watching.

Yes, that’s a word, or at least it is in Soonyoung’s dictionary. 

Honestly, if Soonyoung was to look up ‘Beautiful’ in the dictionary and found Jihoon’s picture under it, he wouldn’t even be surprised. In fact, he’d probably be more surprised (and slightly miffed) if he _doesn’t_ find it there.

Frowning, Soonyoung turns his head to the side to watch Jihoon again. This time, the man’s put on the headphones around his neck, humming along with the song while his eyes scan the paper. Sometimes, he pauses to pop a chocolate in his mouth before resuming and wow, what Soonyoung would give to be under Jihoon’s utter focus. 

With that thought in mind, Soonyoung also thinks that it’s a little too early for him to start getting jealous of a piece of paper, even if said piece of paper is currently in Jihoon’s wonderful hands and not him. Him who is currently on the opposite couch all by his lonesome self while Jihoon is all the way over _there_ with that paper.

“Yes?” A soft voice speaks up, disrupting Soonyoung’s thoughts and making him blink. Soonyoung’s eyes meet Jihoon’s concerned ones and immediately feels guilty. Here he is feeling jealous of a piece of _paper_ while his boyfriend’s over there, worrying about him.

“Something wrong, Soon?” Jihoon asks, lowering the pages down and training his eyes only on Soonyoung.

“No, don’t worry about me. I must’ve just zoned out due to fatigue.” Jihoon sighs and makes a move to set down his papers and walk over to his side of the room when Soonyoung stops him. “Go back to checking, Ji. I’m fine, really.”

“No, you’re not,” Jihoon argues but remains in his seat, papers still clutched in his hand. “You’re zoning out because you’re tired. Soonyoung, why don’t you go ahead to sleep? I’ll be there soon, I just gotta finish this last page.”

Soonyoung shakes his head stubbornly and remains on his back, “Finish what you’re doing, Jihoon. I’m not going to bed without you.”

It looks like Jihoon’s about to protest, but he sinks down into the cushions defeated. Staring resolutely at his paper, he continues to check on the song and the lyrics, scratching out a few letters and replacing them with something else better suited to the beat.

Meanwhile, Soonyoung continues to watch Jihoon from the corner of his eye as he lies on the couch. It’s not that he can’t help it, but even when they’re surrounded by so many people, his eyes just can’t help but draw themselves to Jihoon. 

Perhaps some chocolate will distract him while he waits for Jihoon.

Soonyoung sits up and reaches over for the package of chocolate Jihoon’s been snacking on, identifying it as the box Mingyu had bought the last time they went grocery shopping. He grabs the cover as well, reading it while he pops one into his mouth.

Hm. Peppermint. That’s refreshing. 

“These are good,” Soonyoung comments off-handedly, grabbing another piece and biting it. He’s not a big fan of minty sweets in general, but he can definitely eat these if needed. Still, he probably wouldn’t indulge in these like Jihoon and Mingyu do, but a few once in a while couldn’t hurt.

Soonyoung wonders why peppermint is highly-demanded during the winter season and pumpkin spice is highly demanded during the fall or autumn season, but not any other time. Is it because it’s the ‘seasonal’ taste for that specific season? 

Curious, Soonyoung pulls out his phone to naver it. He chuckles at the snapchat Seokmin had sent him -- a picture of him wearing one of those horse masks with the caption ‘Finally reached my final form.’ -- taking a screenshot to later show Jihoon before opening his web browser.

Soonyoung has just finished typing his question on naver when he hears papers shuffling across the table.

“Done.” Jihoon declares, placing the pile of papers and his headphones on the table. With a tired smile, he crosses the gap between him and Soonyoung and settles down beside Soonyoung. “Hey, babe.” Jihoon greets and takes the chocolate on Soonyoung’s hand using his mouth, chewing it smugly like an accomplished kitten.

Soonyoung’s pouting, but he really can’t complain when Jihoon just did _that_ and managed to look so cute and desirable. 

Unable to help himself, Soonyoung leans forward and kisses the corner of Jihoon’s mouth, licking the chocolate stain on the corner of Jihoon’s lip to clean it up. Without a pause, he moves to the side slightly until their lips are perfectly slotted together and then he’s pressing. Soonyoung’s not too far gone to forget about the melted chocolate on his fingers and he pulls back, wiping it on Jihoon’s lips and watching with fascination as the chocolate spreads and the pale pink of Jihoon’s lips are pulled taut until his thumb slides off completely and they bounce back to place.

Jihoon lets out a small surprised yelp and looks down, ears flushing in embarrassment. Soonyoung just chuckles and licks the rest of the chocolate on his fingers before tilting Jihoon’s chin up and making quick work of the ones on Jihoon’s lips.

Soonyoung nibbles on the bottom lip, teasing it until Jihoon’s groaning lowly before he licks his way gently into Jihoon’s mouth.

It’s warm, Soonyoung observes, but not entirely uncomfortable. In fact, he finds himself drawing closer to Jihoon until Soonyoung’s had enough of the space and maneuvers Jihoon onto his lap, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man’s waist. Soonyoung tilts his head to the side slightly like he has seen many actors in dramas do and finds that he can press much closer to Jihoon. 

The experience is amazing and any fog of drowsiness or fatigue is gone from Soonyoung’s mind when all he can think of is Jihoon, Jihoon, _Jihoon_.

Jihoon’s sweet cologne that sends Soonyoung’s brain into haywire, Jihoon’s hair as Soonyoung runs his fingers through the soft pink tresses, caressing them gently, the taste of the peppermint lingering in both of their mouths after how many chocolates they’ve eaten that makes the kiss so pleasant and refreshing, but more importantly, Jihoon’s own taste.

The man tastes like the strawberries; tart, sweet and entirely too delightful that Soonyoung can definitely lose himself if he’s not careful. There’s also the underlying taste of spice hidden behind the peppermint drowning his senses. 

However, there’s a need for humans to breath and Soonyoung pulls away with a blissful sigh, pressing soft kisses against Jihoon’s and nibbling until his lips are swollen and red before pulling away with a satisfied hum.

They take a few minutes in silence, sitting and regaining their breathing, eyes trained on each other. Quietly, Soonyoung runs his hands up and down Jihoon’s sides, taking in the sight of Jihoon’s afterglow and committing it to memory.

“You still tired?” Jihoon asks wryly, breaking the silence between them and Soonyoung stifles a laugh.

“No.” He answers honestly, because even if he hadn’t been tired pre make-out, Soonyoung feels more awake and alert than before.

Jihoon laughs, “Good.” He whispers before leaning forward and claiming Soonyoung’s lips once again.

The paper lies, forgotten on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so bad at kiss scenes. I'm so sorry, I've never actually attempted a kiss scene like this (I haven't been kissed either so I don't have any experience in this field) so if it sucks then I'm deeply sorry. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm honestly taking holiday things and twisting them to make something else. Unfortunately, I likely won't have mistletoe as one of the prompts for any future chapters since it's been overdone. We'll see though. My muse has come back ever since I forced myself to write the very first oneshot to this series. Instead of drawing at a blank, now I sometimes have no time to write down any ideas that pop in my head before its gone.
> 
> Very sorry for not uploading this yesterday. If you'd like things to be more up to date, please follow this story on my aff account instead: jaegermeister24 I am more up to date there than here.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Fifth Day: Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you know? Snapchat is the new thing. Very helpful, in Soonyoung's opinion. Very annoying, in Jihoon's opinion.

When Jihoon had added Soonyoung on snapchat, he hadn't anticipated that Soonyoung would be one of _those_ guys. And by those guys, Jihoon means the type to snap once every hour, more than once on a good day. Usually he doesn’t mind it if it’s just on their stories because a) Jihoon actually does not care and had only downloaded snapchat because Seungkwan and Seungcheol kept bothering him about it and he just did it to appease them, and b) it doesn't actually mean he has to go and check it out because the person sent it to him personally.

Soonyoung has taken a liking to Jihoon (and maybe Jihoon has taken a liking to him as well, but if Seungkwan asks Jihoon doesn’t even know a Soonyoung) and snapchat, which, unfortunately, meant that he’d send Jihoon over 50 snaps a day detailing something as mundane as eating to something that’s plain weird (like that one snap Soonyoung had sent a few days ago about how he thinks he just saw Chan act like a dinosaur in front of the Pledis building).

As much as Soonyoung snapped, Jihoon hadn’t expected him to start sending even more so he’d tolerate them, sending a few of his own if he feels cooperative enough.

But Christmas apparently brings a new side of Soonyoung that Jihoon has never seen before. He didn’t think it was possible, but all of a sudden, Soonyoung’s snaps doubled, going from around 50 to almost 100 in size. Pictures of clothes and things are snapped to him with a simple caption consisting of just a question mark. Pictures of Soonyoung wearing said clothing are snapped to him with the same caption over and over again, _’What do you think?’_

Jihoon’s learned to ignore it, viewing them, but not responding back in order to discourage Soonyoung. Though, if anything, it seemed to encourage the blond even more, sending more photos of things ranging from a beautiful set of headphones that Jihoon’s secretly been wanting all the way to a disfigured and slightly satanic Santa Claus sculpture.

He’s in his studio keying in different combinations of percussion when his phone beeps, alerting him of another snap Soonyoung has sent him.

With a sigh, Jihoon unlocks his phone and views the snap, eyebrows raising at the picture of Soonyoung standing in front of a shop, eyes determined with the caption saying, _‘I'm about to spam you with pictures of various things. Tell me if you like any of them.’_

Well, it’s not like he’s in a hurry to finish this song. Deciding to humor the dancer, Jihoon sends a picture of himself, captioning it with a _‘Sure.’_

He gets back a reply later with a picture of Soonyoung’s beaming face. No caption is needed to show how much Soonyoung’s delighted that he agreed.

The first snap Jihoon gets is a picture of a knitted pink sweater the color of cotton candy, matching the exact shade of Jihoon’s hair during their Akkinda promotions.

It’s nice, Jihoon will give him that, but he’s already got so many sweaters packed up in his side of the closet that he doesn’t really need any more. He stays silent at the snap and it seems Soonyoung gets it for there’s another snap coming in, this time a white bonnet similar to the one Jihoon had worn for Seventeen Project.

He likes it, but at the same time he’s already got one and he doesn’t need two of the same thing. Jihoon’s keeps silent still and Soonyoung continues on.

It’s an hour before the avalanche of snaps stop and Soonyoung’s side turns quiet.

Jihoon sends a glance at the phone in front of him curiously, hands pausing on the keyboard.

He’s about to ask what’s going on when a snap appears.

Jihoon’s eyebrow raises as he clicks on Soonyoung’s name. He’s staring dumbfoundedly in the ten seconds the snap is played for and when it’s done, Jihoon quickly presses replay.

There, on his screen, the brightness dimmed down to suit the same amount of light his studio has, is a picture of Soonyoung and only Soonyoung. He’s wearing the hoodie and jeans he went out in and smiling rather shyly at the camera.

Underneath the picture are three simple words. 

_‘What about me?’_

Jihoon doesn’t hesitate to reply and snaps back a picture of himself. 

_‘Yes.’_

Another snap and Jihoon’s lips form a small smile. Without waiting another second, Jihoon grabs his coat on the couch and his phone and is out in a second.

The screen on his phone shines brightly, a close up of Soonyoung’s beaming face filling the screen.

_‘Meet me at the cafe on Main Street?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lateness! I had work today and I had to try and write during my break and during my free time in school. This is unbeta'd again (I am getting a beta though so hopefully that'll be fixed soon.)
> 
> Thanks for supporting this fanfic! Every comment and subscriber makes me really happy and motivated to write! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Sixth Day: He's All I Want, Just For Me (Underneath my Christmas Tree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What’ll make me even happier is to see him with pure happiness on his face. I like him a lot and I know that we can’t be together so I’m just hoping that you’ll fulfill his wish this year. If he’s happy then I’m happy._

Jihoon dips his finger into the glass of water, using the liquid to seal the envelope. With a small smile, he flips it over and sticks a stamp on the back.

It’s probably childish of him and he knows that if the other members find out about his little tradition, they’ll poke fun at him, but he can’t help it. 

Ever since Jihoon was a child and his mother insisted on it, he’d been sending letters to Santa Claus. Now that he’s older, he’s gotten so accustomed to sending one each year that the habit never really stopped. Jihoon’s done it throughout school, throughout his training and now he’ll do it throughout his career as part of Seventeen and probably further in his future.

Standing up, he stretches his back, sighing at the pops and walks off to the apartment’s entrance where the mailboxes are located. 

Jihoon drops the envelope and smacks his hands together.

“Done,” He mumbles and starts heading back up. Now all he has to do is wait for a reply and hope that somewhere out there, Santa does exist.

\--

“One more time,” Soonyoung demands, ignoring the loud protests of the members and his own fatigue. Their next promotion is coming soon and the tracklist that Jihoon had slaved his hours for had turned out great. Soonyoung was not about to give those amazing songs a half-assed attempt and ruin all of Jihoon’s hard work. He certainly would not let the members slack off on practicing and end up making a mistake while performing live. 

In short, Soonyoung will not let anything ruin Jihoon’s work. Not even Jihoon himself.

“Jihoonie, lift your arm up higher. Yeah, that’s perfect!” Soonyoung praises, watching the younger boy proudly. Out of all of them, Jihoon deserved a break the most, but the man will not relent on making everything perfect for their upcoming comeback. Soonyoung knows that Jihoon will only hate him if he goes easy on him.

When the dance finishes flawlessly, Soonyoung claps, praising the group for their hard work. The members have collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, panting harshly and trying to regain their breath.

Even as the choreographer, Soonyoung is not spared, pressing his back into the mirror in an attempt to cool himself off. He’s busy observing the group when a snapback is thrown at his feet.

It’s Jihoon if the glare directed at him is any indication and Soonyoung smiles, watching as the cloud of annoyance on Jihoon’s eyes give way to something he can’t identify. There’s confusion and slight hesitation present in his eyes along with something else. Before Soonyoung can identify the look, Jihoon is looking away, a small frown set on his lips.

Later on, after the group went home and the studio only holds Soonyoung as he stays back to work on the rest of the song, he’s left pondering what the look directed at him had meant.

\--

Jihoon hums, something that occurs plenty of times due to him constantly having tunes stuck in his head. What’s making Seungkwan gawk at him though, has to be the fact that he’s not humming one of their songs or an original tune. No, he’s humming--

“My only wish this year? Really hyung?” Seungkwan tsks, turning back to his phone. “This is a first for you.”

Glaring, Jihoon pushes the man over, snickering when Seungkwan ends up toppling off the couch.

“It’s just a Christmas song,” Jihoon says defensively. “What’s the difference from me singing Silent Night?”

Seungkwan lifts up his head to stare at him, unamused, “There’s a difference hyung. You’re humming a song about your wish for Christmas being your ‘true love’. I can see that happening to me or Seokmin, but not you!”

“Aish, shut up,” Jihoon frowns and pushes Seungkwan’s face back down with his foot.

\--

They’ve just finished performing for Mcountdown when Soonyoung stumbles into Jihoon, drunk in exhilaration and fatigue.

“Hey, watch it.” Jihoon mumbles, wrapping an arm around Soonyoung’s waist and pulling him to his side.

Soonyoung looks down, beaming at Jihoon. He’s happy, so so happy that their Christmas performance had been perfect. All those hours slaving away in the studio has paid off and Soonyoung couldn't be any happier that they’ve won.

He starts bouncing, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s shoulders and tugging the smaller boy to his chest. Jihoon protests, but doesn’t pull away, arms wrapping tighter around Soonyoung’s waist.

He’s so caught up in the moment that when he looks down to meet Jihoon’s eyes, the delight and exhaustion slips to the back of Soonyoung’s mind. Instead, he leans down, presses a soft kiss on Jihoon’s lips before pulling away, happiness shining in his eyes.

Soonyoung doesn’t worry that they’ll be seen because they’re surrounded by all the other members to the point that there's probably a danger of suffocating or getting squished. Knowing that, he leans back down to meet Jihoon’s lips, feeling content and at peace despite the noise surrounding them.

And if Jihoon leans forward to catch Soonyoung’s lips again and again in the backseat of the van on their way back to the dorm, no one needs to know.

\--  
_  
Dear Santa,_

_I’m probably too old for this, but I hope you’ll fulfill my wish anyways. This year, I’m wishing for one of my friends to be happy and content. He’s been working hard to try and make things perfect for our performance and I hope that by the end of this, our performance will make him really happy._

_I know that I’ve been working hard too, but I really don’t need much this year. I’m already surrounded by incredible people who I love in various ways (though if they know this, I’ll never hear the end of it) so I’m already content._

_What’ll make me even happier is to see him with pure happiness on his face. I like him a lot and I know that we can’t be together so I’m just hoping that you’ll fulfill his wish this year. If he’s happy then I’m happy._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this._

_Best wishes,  
Lee Jihoon _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry about the lateness. I'm not feeling well right now and I had to try and finish it throughout the day since staying too long on the computer or iPad (which I sometimes use when my computer is charging) is making my headache worst. Hopefully, I'll be back in tip top shape tomorrow and if I am, I'll definitely retouch this and add all the scene cuts when I can. Thank you for being patient and I'm sorry this is quite short. I couldn't really write for long periods of time.
> 
> We've finally reached half-way point and I'm kind of proud of myself. I'm known to get bored of things easily so the fact that I've been continuing and still going strong is a feat itself. Nevertheless, I do intend to finish this because a) it's SoonHoon. The only ship that rivals SoonHoon in my heart is taekook. And b) Christmas or winter one shots are my absolute weakness.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you for everyone who has been keeping up with me despite my lateness at times. Thank you for reading.


	7. Seventh Day: Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon stands there in the middle of the rink, watching Soonyoung skate circles around their group of friends. He catches Soonyoung’s eye and with a wink, Soonyoung pulls of a double axel, landing it perfectly and sending a grin towards Jihoon’s way.
> 
> “Fuck this shit.”

“Soonyoung, I swear to God if you don’t,” Jihoon growls, reaching over to grab Soonyoung’s arm for support. Soonyoung, being the little shit he is, glides away with an easy smile, causing Jihoon to lose his balance and topple over. “Fuck this.”

“You can do it, Jihoonie! Just keep trying!” Soonyoung cheers, skating past Minghao and Junhui and pulling a Lutz jump before returning to Jihoon’s side. Jihoon sends the blond a glare and raises his arms, a silent demand to be helped up.

He’s about to skate away, when Jihoon grabs onto his leg with a vice grip, hissing, “No. You are not escaping Kwon Soonyoung. You better help me up right now or else.”

Laughing, Soonyoung grips Jihoon’s waist and lifts him to a standing position. With a small smile, he pats the younger’s hair, “You good now, your highness?”

“No.” Jihoon grumbles and tries to skate away, eye twitching at the amusement on Soonyoung’s face. It’s not his fault he lives in Busan making them more adept in swimming that in skating. Heck, at least he’s not as bad as Seungkwan over there. 

As if proving Jihoon’s point, Seungkwan trips and ends up on his back, complaining to his boyfriend, Seokmin, who just stands there and laughs.

_What is it with this duo? Why do they enjoy making our lives hard?_

Jihoon stands there in the middle of the rink, watching Soonyoung skate circles around their group of friends. He catches Soonyoung’s eye and with a wink, Soonyoung pulls of a double axel, landing it perfectly and sending a grin towards Jihoon’s way.

“Fuck this shit.” Jihoon repeats and starts taking steps towards the wall where he can at least hold on and use it as a guide towards the exit.

He hears the sound of skates skidding to a stop beside him and ignores it, already knowing that it’s Soonyoung with his professional ice skating and his smug grin that Jihoon couldn’t decide whether to smack off or kiss away. He decides to just ignore the dancer’s presence altogether to avoid making that mistake (and also because Jihoon’s sure that he’ll end up tripping if he doesn’t concentrate on walking towards the side).

Soonyoung pouts and glides beside his boyfriend slowly, “You done already, Ji? Why don’t you just let me teach you?”

“And what, end up face down on the ice like Seungkwan? No thanks.” Jihoon retorts, arms waving around to help him balance.

“You won’t,” Soonyoung promises, grabbing one arm and curling his fingers around Jihoon’s mittened ones. “I’m a great teacher when it comes to dancing right? This is kind of like dancing except on ice. I can definitely teach you.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Ah yes, just ice. Never mind the fact that it’s been made to be slippery on purpose. Or the fact that this is the first time I’ve ever even stepped foot inside a rink, much less on the ice. Face it, Soonyoung, I’m not cut out to be an ice skater, even for recreational.”

Soonyoung frowns at Jihoon’s tone. He knows that Jihoon doesn’t like failing at something and he also knows that the man has too much pride to actually ask for help.

“Please Ji?” Soonyoung skates in front of Jihoon, effectively stopping the man. “For me?” He pleads, pulling on both of Jihoon’s mittened hands and drawing them to his mouth. Soonyoung presses a kiss on the hands while keeping eye contact.

Jihoon’s the first to look away, but it doesn’t sadden Soonyoung. Instead, he brightens up because there’s a flush on Jihoon’s ears and he’s seen it enough times to know what it meant.

“Fine,” Jihoon says. “But if I end up sore tomorrow, it’s all your fault.”

Soonyoung laughs and draws Jihoon closer, nosing at the younger’s cheek fondly, “Ji, it’s always my fault every time you wake up sore. This won’t be any different.”

“Oh my god, you pervert.” Jihoon screeches, pulling away and whacking Soonyoung’s head in embarrassment. “Why am I dating you again?”

“Because you like i-” Soonyoung starts, but is cut off when he receives a smack on the face. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop. Now let’s get started with the lesson, okay? To start moving, you just-” 

\--

Jihoon gets better and is able to skate across the rink without any help by the time the rink’s about to close. He can’t say he’s not disappointed that he wasn’t able to learn any of the fancy moves Soonyoung had pulled off (to which Soonyoung had laughed and reassured him that it took many, many days of practice even for him, so accomplishing it all in one day would be a bit of a miracle), but he’s glad that he’d progressed enough to be able to glide beside Soonyoung without trouble.

“There, aren’t you glad you had me as your teacher?” Soonyoung asks as he unties his skates. 

Beside him, Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Nah, I think I would’ve been good under Seokmin’s care too since he managed to turn Miss Trip-on-Air to Miss Slightly-off-balance-but-passable.”

Seungkwan frowns in their direction, but doesn’t comment, instead turning to Seokmin to rant about something or other that Jihoon doesn’t really care to hear.

“Still,” Jihoon contemplates, “I guess I wouldn’t have actually tried or had fun if you hadn’t been my teacher so thanks, I guess.”

Soonyoung beams, “That’s all I wanted to hear, Jihoonie! I’m glad you enjoyed skating. If you want, we can come back some other time. Just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us,” Jihoon repeats, a soft smile adorning his face. He looks up and shyly meets Soonyoung’s eyes, “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I'm sorry. I'll make the next ones longer, I promise. I'm kinda sick right now, but after a day of rest I should be all good. Thank you for waiting! Ah, if you noticed, not all of Seventeen is here because it's an au where Seventeen isn't a kpop group, but just a group of friends skating. It's mainly the SeokSeungHosh trio and the china line (and Jihoon of course) but they're not mentioned much.
> 
> I'm finally all caught up with the schedule. I can write tomorrow's tonight and hopefully it!ll be longer than today's chapter since I get an early start. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading.


	8. Eighth Day: Too Much Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon watches Soonyoung carefully, eyes searching within his for something. He seems to have found it because Jihoon nods, “Sure. Tomorrow.”

When Soonyoung’s group of friends hears of the Christmas party that one of their sunbaenims are throwing, they weren’t really expecting to get invited, get dressed up and sent off into a crowd of just turned adults, trying to force their way to the sidelines for a breath of fresh air that doesn’t consist of the smell of cheap cologne and even cheaper alcohol.

The younger ones, still in high school, had stayed home of course and no amount of pleading from them changed Soonyoung and Jun’s mind.

_“But hyung,” Chan had whined, directing his pout to Soonyoung. “What are we gonna do while you’re gone?”_

_Beside Chan, Minghao blinks, an awkward smile in his place as he attempts to follow Chan’s lead. Unfortunately, he’s not that well-versed in Korean yet (due to just transferring from China two months ago as opposed to Junhui who’s been in Korea for almost three years now) so he’s not aware that he’s basically pleading to be brought to an adult’s party. Had Minghao known then perhaps he wouldn’t have stood there and instead would’ve agreed with their hyungs’ decision. But alas, Chan had decided to leave that particular piece of information behind and so Minghao stands, unassuming._

_Soonyoung frowns, flicking Chan’s forehead once, thinks better about it, then flicks him a second time for tricking poor, innocent Minghao. “Aish. Just go play videogames or something.”_

_“Ah,” Minghao interrupts, smiling shyly. “Can we bring a few friends over?”_

_With a smile, Soonyoung ruffles the blond locks fondly. “Of course. Just make sure not to make a mess, alright?”_

_“I understand.” Minghao beams and turns to Junhui, speaking excitedly in mandarin._

_Chan frowns, “But hyung, isn’t Minghao hyung old enough to attend?”  
_

“Yeah, but Junhui hyung doesn’t want Minghao to come. He did just turn into an adult a month ago and there’s a lot of older people in the party that might try to take advantage of him.” Soonyoung rubs his neck, watching the two Chinese boys interact with a smile, “Honestly, I can see where he’s coming from. Even if you did happen to be legal, I wouldn’t bring you anyways. Too much can happen in a party like this. We wouldn’t even be going if we didn’t promise to meet up with one of our classmates there.” 

_Chan nods, “Alright, fine. I guess that reason is good enough to let us stay here.”_

_“I’m glad you understand,” Soonyoung says in relief, “I didn’t even want to be there, but well, Mingyu managed to rope us in.”_

_“Yeah okay. For the record though Hansol and Seungkwan are coming over and we’re gonna have our own party.”_

_“Sure, sure. Just make sure to wash the dishes and clean up the mess after, okay?”_

“Maybe we should’ve just stayed home,” Jun comments, dodging a lady dangerously swaying in their direction. The lady lets out a whoop! and continues to dance, seemingly intoxicated.

Soonyoung shouts, “What?”

“I said,” Jun repeats, though this time much louder, “Maybe we should have stayed home instead!”

“Oh!” Soonyoung nods, ducking underneath a man’s flailing arms. Jun follows him and they re-emerge at the edge of the crowd. “I would’ve preferred that.”

“Where _is_ Seungcheol hyung anyway?” 

Soonyoung looks over the crowd, trying to spot said man, “Over there I think? The guy’s leaning down though, so I’m not sure.”

The two watch as the man turns around and spots them.

“Ah, it is him.”

Seungcheol grins and starts heading their way, but stops when another tall guy taps his shoulder. They converse for a few minutes before Seungcheol pulls away and the tall man bends down.

Soonyoung and Jun weren’t expecting the tall man to re-emerge with a person on his back, a person that has… pink hair? The duo follows Seungcheol and another person with reddish hair as the group heads their way.

Once close enough, Soonyoung is able to see each and everyone’s face, immediately recognizing the tall one to be Mingyu, one of their friend’s boyfriend, and the redhead to be Jisoo.  
The newcomer, the man with soft pink hair, is one Soonyoung has never seen before, but he does remember seeing that hair at the coffee shop he frequents. _His face is adorable._

“Hey,” Seungcheol greets, “Glad you guys came. Wonwoo and Jeonghan won’t be here till later so it’s just us for now.”

“Hello,” Jun says, smiling at everyone. His eyes stop on the pink-haired man, “I’m Jun.” 

“Jihoon,” The man says, slowly placed back down on the ground by Mingyu. _Ah, he’s short._ “Nice to meet you.” Jihoon replies and shakes Jun’s hand.

“I’m Soonyoung,” Soonyoung says, shaking hands next. When Soonyoung pulls back, he’s in awe at how perfect Jihoon’s hands are.

Seungcheol gestures to a door across the room, “We can all go outside. Should have more room there.” 

Everyone nods and slowly makes their way out. Soonyoung, for all he’s worth, tries not to stare at Jihoon’s ass.

\--

Somehow, Soonyoung manages to lose everyone on their way to the door. When he emerges outside, everyone has disappeared and only Jihoon remains standing by the door.

“What?” Soonyoung lets the question die at his lips upon the sight of Jihoon. The man looks pissed, tapping his foot on the wood of the patio and glaring at everything in sight.

“Seungcheol, I swear to fucking God,” He mutters, crossing his arms. Jihoon notices Soonyoung standing beside him and raises his eyebrow. “Left behind?”

“Yeah.”

It’s as if something dawns on Jihoon’s face and he snarls, dragging a hand down his face exasperatedly. “I knew it. I fucking knew it.”

“Sorry?” 

“That bastard, I swear. When I get my hands on him.” Jihoon seeths. 

Soonyoung’s startled at the sudden change in Jihoon’s mood. He’s not sure whether to apologize or help Jihoon find Seungcheol so he can carry on his threat. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Jihoon uncrosses his arms and walks off to the garden. Soonyoung, not knowing anyone else and unwilling to surrender Jihoon to the rest of the wolves at this party, follows him.

They settle down on one of the benches, staring at the various topiaries in front of them with their backs to the party.

“Well,” Jihoon starts. Soonyoung turns to look at him. “This is a shitty party.”

Soonyoung laughs, “I doubt it’s ‘shitty’, but it’s certainly not _my_ type of party.”

“Oh yeah?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow, “Just what _is_ your type of party then?”

“Just sitting at home watching a movie or hanging out with friends. Nothing loud and it usually doesn’t involve me getting drunk out of my ass.” 

“Looks like my type of party.” 

Soonyoung smiles, “We’d make great friends.”

“I guess.” Jihoon keeps his stare on the ballerina topiary, looking uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Soonyoung looks at Jihoon in concern, noticing how that he's only wearing a thin t-shirt, “Aren’t you cold?”

Jihoon looks at him with a smirk, “Are you offering?”

“No,” Soonyoung frowns, picking at the fabric of his sweater. Somehow, he regrets not wearing the jacket Jun had tried to wrangle him into. He drops it and points his thumb back to the house with a sheepish smile, “We can head inside though. I’m kinda cold.”

Jihoon regards him for a bit, before nodding, “Sure. It’s getting annoying just staring at these shrubs anyway.”

“Topiary, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung grins as he gets up and offers a hand to Jihoon, “They’re called topiaries.”

The roll of eyes Soonyoung receives in reply only widens his grin.

\--

Sneaking into the house is not an easy feat. Apparently, Soonyoung’s assumption of the party consisting of wolves wasn’t untrue at all and he cusses as he shields Jihoon from another leering eye, another predatory smirk.

“How did you even manage to survive till you met with us?” Soonyoung shouts, hoping Jihoon is able to hear him through the sound of pop music blaring in the speakers.

Jihoon walks closer, grabbing on to Soonyoung’s wrist and give anyone they passed a stink eye. “Seungcheol and Mingyu scared them off!” He yells.

“You wanna go upstairs? Should be quieter there!” 

“Sure!”

They make their way to the stairs, walking along the edge of the crowd. Jihoon lets out a hiss when he feels a hand cup his ass and he whirls around, ready to give the pervert a piece of his mind when Soonyoung does it for him, punching the guy’s face in anger. Jihoon’s eyes widen in shock at the sight of anger in Soonyoung’s face.

“Yo, dude, calm down. Didn’t know he’s yours.” The guy backs off, an apologetic look on his face, “Nice catch though. Got a great ass. Must be nice and tight.”

“Fuck you,” Soonyoung growls, tugging Jihoon into his side and heading towards the stairs at a faster pace. Jihoon stumbles to keep up, but he doesn’t ask Soonyoung to slow down. He just wants to get out of there.

When they finally make it upstairs, the sight that greets them is quite possibly worse than what was happening downstairs. 

In the corner of the hall sat an unconscious man, a puddle of vomit beside him. In the small upstairs living room, a game of strip poker mixed with spin the bottle is happening and at the end of the hall, inside one of the rooms came the sound of moans and the squeaking of the bed.

Disgusted, and slightly horrified at the looks the players of the game were giving them, Soonyoung turns back around and heads back down with Jihoon at his heels. He decides that the next best thing is probably the yard, but if that doesn’t work, he can just drive Jihoon home.

Thankfully, the yard seems safe. There’s a group of students huddled on the lawn smoking weed but otherwise it’s empty.

“We can stay here,” Soonyoung offers. 

Jihoon shakes his head in reply, “No, I just wanna go home. It’s not far so I should be able to get home before it gets too dark.” 

“Wait, you’re walking home?” Soonyoung shakes his head and pulls out his keys. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride. I’ll probably head home too since Jun can just get a ride from Seungcheol hyung.”

“You sure?” Jihoon peers at the house, “Seems like fun in there,” He says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

“Nah, I’m not missing much.” Soonyoung smiles, “Come on, my car’s over there.”

Jihoon nods and follows Soonyoung, getting into the passenger side and leaning into the seat in relief. “Fucking finally. Didn’t even wanna come to this party, but Cheol made me.”

“Ah,” Soonyoung shifts the gear into drive and checks for any incoming cars before pulling out of his parking spot. “Same. Hyung just told Jun and I to come for some reason and you know him, he makes sure we keep our promises.”

“Yeah.”

“You can change the station if you want.”

“Thanks,” Jihoon reaches over and starts fiddling with the controls.

“So what do you major in?” 

“Music theory and composition. You?” Jihoon hums when he finds the University's radio station and leans back to his seat.

“Dance major.”

“Ah, I’m taking some classes in dance.”

“That’s cool. Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods, “Turn left here.”

“So you’re one of Seungcheol hyung’s friends?”

“Best friend actually. Guy tells me just about everything you’d wanna know and everything you definitely don’t wanna know.” Jihoon nods at a brown house, “That’s the one.”

Soonyoung pulls to a stop in front of the house and parks into the driveway. With a smile he turns to Jihoon who sits there, still strapped in his seat belt. “Everything I don’t wanna know? Just what kind of things does he tell you?”

Jihoon scrunched his nose and looks slightly disturbed as he recalls a memory, “Apparently there are a lot of advantages to having three penises present during sex. I honestly didn’t know want to know his, Jisoo-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung’s sex life so I slammed the door in his face.”

Soonyoung turns silent, trying to process the new information that’s been relayed to him.

“Well,” he starts, “There _is_ a lot of advantages to that.” Soonyoung admits.

“Oh god don’t, my mind went there too. Stop thinking about it!” 

“Ah!” Soonyoung smacks the side of his head, “I can’t!”

“Oh my god, we are not ending this date of some sorts thinking about Seungcheol’s sex life!”

“Wait,” Soonyoung looks up in surprise, “Date?”

“Date of sorts,” Jihoon repeats, “Not necessarily a date. Unless you want it to be.”

“You want this to be a date?”

Jihoon shrugs, turning away to hide his flushed face, “Well, yeah. I mean it’s kinda like a date. Kinda.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, frowning, “I don’t want you to consider this a date.”

“Fine then,” Jihoon narrows his eyes at the glass, watching Soonyoung’s reflection carefully, “Not a date.”

“Good,” Soonyoung nods, satisfied, “Because when we actually go on a date, I want it to be one where we both enjoy it and one where you don't get leered at and have your ass slapped and I don’t punch a guy’s face for slapping you.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Jihoon stops and turns to face Soonyoung with a look of surprise, “Wait, what?”

“Tomorrow,” Soonyoung starts, looking a bit shy, “If you’re free, we can go on a date if you want.”

Jihoon watches Soonyoung carefully, eyes searching within his for something. He seems to have found it because Jihoon nods, “Sure. Tomorrow.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up at ten in the morning?”

“Sure,” The corner of Jihoon’s lips curve up, “I’m holding you to your promise of a good date.” 

Jihoon takes off his seatbelt and gets out. Before he closes it though, he leans into the car and Soonyoung does too, eager to hear what Jihoon has to say.

“Just warning you now, I don’t put out on the first date.”

“That’s fine,” And really, he means it, “I don’t either. Just means we’ve both got something to look forward to when we do reach that point.”

Jihoon laughs and it’s a bit breathy and soft but Soonyoung likes it. Likes the way it makes his ears hum in delight and his heart to beat faster.

“Night, Soonyoung,”

“Night Jihoonie.”

And the door closes. Another door opens and Jihoon waves before heading inside.

“See you tomorrow.” 

.  
.  
.

(It’s later when Soonyoung realizes that he forgot to exchange phone numbers with Jihoon and he’s in the middle of panicking when his phone beeps to alert him of a message.  
__  
11:52 pm  
From: Unknown number  
Calm down, dork. I got your number from Seungcheol hyung, he figured that you’d forget so he sent it to me while we were in the car. 

Soonyoung just laughs and adds the number into his contacts before responding. The two end up exchanging texts till they end up falling asleep as the sun rises.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.. did not turn out the way I was planning to make it turn into.. Which is probably for the best because that one was kind of suggesting something sexual happening (I might write it in the future though but we'll see). Sorry about the lateness though. It seems I cannot stop being late. Also this isn't really Christmasy, but let's face it, there _are_ going to be parties like this during Christmas.
> 
> I'm excited for the 24-26 because it's my birthday on the 24th and I'm planning to just have dinner (or lunch) with my family and my two good friends (if my managers manage to work out why I was scheduled that day when I booked it off :/), the 25th is Christmas and on the 26th is Boxing Day here in Canada and I'm planning on getting a N3DS XL and Story of Seasons (I've been saving up the money I earn from working so I'm really excited about this). That means I'll have to write the 24th's and the 25th's in advance though since I doubt I'll have the time to write it.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	9. Ninth Day: Let sleep take you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He falls asleep to Soonyoung's scent with a blissful sigh and sees dreams of Seventeen reaching the top.

Jihoon frowns at his bed. It’s laundry day and the sheets and blankets have all been stripped and taken away to be cleaned. He’s managed to put on one of the spare fitted sheets in the dorm and had stolen Soonyoung’s extra pillow for the time being as he gets ready for nap but could not find a spare blanket to use.

Had it been summer, Jihoon could’ve just slept without one, but alas, it’s winter and the dorm is attempting to become one with the snow outside, to the point that walking outside and walking inside had little to no difference in temperature. The number of bodies present in the dorm and the various heaters are the only reason none of them has frozen yet. So, yes, a blanket is desperately needed if Jihoon is planning to take a nap, seeing as all the heaters in the dorm are currently in use.

Well, he can probably just bundle up in sweaters and jackets and hope for the best. _Or,_ His brain helpfully supplies, _You can just pile a bunch of clothing on your body like a cocoon and sleep using that as a blanket._

“Sounds good,” Jihoon mumbles and heads over to the closet, looking through his clothes. There’s only four sweaters, a jacket (Soonyoung’s) and two sweatpants available and he’s, once again, reminded that it’s laundry day and he, like the rest of Seventeen, likes to do laundry all at once.

 _Ah, but_ _there_ is _someone who does his laundry separately._

Determined, Jihoon heads to the large room and grabs a large amount of Soonyoung’s clothes. He then heads back and drops it all on the bed. For good measure, he grabs his four sweaters and Soonyoung’s jacket and adds it to the pile before scooting underneath it and stacking the rest on top of his body to help trap his heat in.

As it starts to warm up, Jihoon rests his head on his arms and curls up. He falls asleep to Soonyoung's scent with a blissful sigh and dreams of Seventeen reaching the top.

\--

  
Soonyoung doesn’t notice that he does it until he sees the fanaccounts.

Yes, he does let Jihoon borrow his jackets plenty of times and he honestly doesn’t mind it. Sometimes, he’s the one that’s placing it on Jihoon’s shoulders, the one telling him to wear it because ‘I can see you shivering all the way from across the room, don’t even try to lie to me, Jihoonie’.

He doesn’t notice the articles of clothing missing until he reaches for his black jacket and comes up empty handed.

_That’s fine. I can just put on a sweater. His hands come up empty for that too. _Ah, Jihoonie must’ve borrowed them.__

With that realization, Soonyoung heads to the small room to find his missing clothes. What greets him though is a pile of fabric on one of the beds with pink hair peeking out from underneath.

“Ji?” Soonyoung cautiously approaches the pile and picks off a shirt from the top. Upon a closer look, he realizes that it’s his, the one that’s gone missing a month ago. He grabs another and realizes it’s one of his hoodies, the one he frequently wears for Andromeda. In fact, this whole pile is made of his clothes that had gone missing recently.

Snickering, Soonyoung pushes the pile off his boyfriend and starts to sit him up.

He stops when he realizes that Jihoon is asleep and, being the one that wakes him up, knows that Jihoon will stay asleep. Even if he could be easily awakened, Soonyoung doesn’t really want to wake him up. The promotions had taken a heavy toll on all of them, especially on Jihoon.

The days and nights the younger boy had spent cooped up in his studio, working without sleep and little to no meals as well as the promotions that occurred right after had caused dark eyebags to appear and Jihoon to become thinner.

This nap, Soonyoung feels, is well deserved. In fact, he feels a little tired himself.

With a yawn, Soonyoung sinks down into the bed beside Jihoon and tugs all the clothes on top of them. He pulls Jihoon into his arms and encases him into an embrace. Jihoon, still unconscious, leans into his chest and lets out a blissful sigh.

“Night, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung murmurs and presses a kiss on Jihoon’s scalp before letting sleep take him.


	10. Tenth Day: Intoxication seems to fall, Into a deep night baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intoxication seems to fall  
> Into a deep night baby  
> Awaking and senses becoming more sensitive  
> The feeling is digging in deeper and deeper.  
> Seventeen -- Rock

“Well isn’t this fun?” Soonyoung comments dryly, watching as a group of girls crowded around Jun and Wonwoo.

“In their defence, they didn’t want this to happen.” Seungcheol says, taking a sip from his cup. “I mean, they’ve already got boyfriends.”

“Mhm.” Soonyoung watches, amused as Jun tries to explain that he’s taken, but only succeeds in getting pulled to the dance floor. “Bet Mingyu and Minghao won’t be too happy with those girls.”

“You kidding?” A third voice joins in and the duo look up to see Jihoon come up, a red solo cup filled with beer. “Minghao would kick those girls’ ass, manners be damned.”

“Hey babe.” Soonyoung greets, leaning down to peck Jihoon’s lips. Those same lips quirk into a smirk and as he starts to pull away, Jihoon grabs on to the collar with his free hand, keeping their lips locked together.

After a while of kissing, Jihoon lets go and offers the blond a smug grin, “Hey to you too.”

Seungcheol lets out a sigh and straightens up from where he’s leaning against the wall. “I know when I’m not wanted.” He says and takes a sip from his beer. He lifts the cup up in farewell and disappears into the crowd, presumably to find someone to dance with.

“I believe,” Jihoon hums, tracing a finger on Soonyoung’s neck gently, “That, _that's_ the fastest we’ve gotten rid of him.”

Soonyoung laughs and catches Jihoon’s fingers. He presses a kiss on Jihoon’s knuckles before interlocking hands properly. “Come on. It's too loud here and I’m getting tired of watching Jun and Wonwoo be fawned over.”

“Do you _want_ to have girls swoon over you? I’m sure some of our noonas won’t mind fawning over you if you agreed to surrender yourself to them.” Jihoon asks, letting himself be pulled along.

Soonyoung grimaces, “No, I’d rather not. They just want to dress me up like a little doll and that’s _not_ the way I want to be fawned over.”

“Would you prefer to be fawned by the girls here then?” Jihoon asks, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Just say the words and I’ll leave you to them.”

“That’s not what I meant, Jihoonie.” At this, Soonyoung stops walking, causing Jihoon to run into his back. The smaller man pulls away and rubs his nose.

“Ow!”

He ignores Jihoon’s exclamation and sets down his cup on one of the side tables. He takes Jihoon’s cup as well and puts it down before grabbing his other hand. “Ji, you know I only want you, right? I don’t care if a bunch of girls are swooning at my feet begging for me to take them, I’d still pick you with your stubbornness over them any day.”

“You’re just saying that.” Jihoon mumbles and attempts to free his hands. Soonyoung holds on tightly and pulls Jihoon closer to the point that, if it were anyone else but Soonyoung, Jihoon would’ve head-butted them already.

“Lee Jihoon, look at me,” Soonyoung frowns and attempts to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “I love you, okay? Don’t ever doubt that.”

Jihoon keeps his gaze trained on their shoes as he softly says back, “There are other people much more suited for you. I don't understand why you picked me. Remember that man? The red-haired one?”

“No, Jihoonie, I don’t.”

“Well I do,” Jihoon says glumly, “He liked you a lot. Told me to back off because I’d just ruin your life.”

Soonyoung’s eyes narrow, “Was this why you avoided me for a month?”

“No.”

“Jihoon.”

“Maybe,” Jihoon admits. He quickly defends his statement, “He’s right though. You would’ve been better off with him.”

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung starts, but pauses to let a group of people through the hallway. Realizing they were blocking the others, Soonyoung pulls Jihoon up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms, shutting the door to block most of the noise out.

“Jihoon,” He repeats, “I chose you over all those other people that threw themselves at me because I liked _you_ and your stubborn personality. I liked how you rolled your eyes when I say something cheesy and I like the way you smack my arm in embarrassment whenever I kiss you in public.”

“Just don't,” Jihoon mutters.

Soonyoung sighs and envelops Jihoon into an embrace, resting his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder.

“I like you because you don’t let me get away with things so easily,” He whispers into Jihoon’s ear, causing Jihoon to shiver. Soonyoung smiles, “I like it when you make things harder for me because I know that you’re worth it in the end and that I’ll never stop loving you because of it.”

Jihoon hides a smile into Soonyoung’s neck.

“If you want, I’ll show you.” Soonyoung offers. He pulls away and Jihoon lets out a whine that’s quiets down when Soonyoung presses his lips firmly into Jihoon’s.

Reaching behind him, Soonyoung locks the door then carefully maneuvers Jihoon onto the bed, sitting him down gently. He pulls away briefly to press a kiss on Jihoon’s neck and smiles when the man tilts his head to allow him more access. Nipping on the soft skin, Soonyoung bites down before licking it in apology. Once he’s deemed it enough to bruise later on, Soonyoung moves on, biting and kissing as he makes his way down to the top of the shirt, enjoying the sounds of Jihoon’s low groans.

“Let me just say,” Soonyoung looks up and his jeans tighten at the sight of Jihoon’s hooded eyes and dark gaze. He continues with a smile, “This dress shirt looks amazing on you, but I bet you’d look more amazing with it off.”

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon breaths out, cupping his cheek and bringing him in close for a kiss. Soonyoung giggles but lets Jihoon’s mouth mesh with his. Jihoon kisses with fervor, nudging Soonyoung’s lips open enough to let his tongue in and Soonyoung groans, bringing up a hand to the back of Jihoon’s head to pull him closer.

“Enough of that,” Soonyoung whispers, moving away but keeps his hand on Jihoon’s hair, caressing it gently. “I promised I’d show you how much I love you didn’t I?”

“You did,” Jihoon murmurs.

“Then let me show you.”

Soonyoung removes his hand, causing Jihoon to let out a sigh, and slowly undoes the buttons. He presses a kiss on each patch of skin revealed until it's all undone and Jihoon slides it off.

“Beautiful,” Soonyoung whispers.

Jihoon turns his face away with a blush, “I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You have no idea how annoyed I get when other guys look at you with interest.” Soonyoung frowns, caressing the skin gently. He stops and looks at Jihoon in the eye seriously, “Tell me if you want to stop. Just say the word and I’ll back off immediately. I know how much you hate skinship so I want to respect your wishes. Don’t feel like you have to do this just because we’re dating, okay?”

Jihoon nods, “Okay.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Good.”

With another look in Jihoon’s direction, Soonyoung unfastens his jeans and slides them off, rubbing Jihoon’s thighs in a comforting manner.

“Still good?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon breaths out, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Okay.” Soonyoung hooks his fingers underneath Jihoon’s boxers and looks up again.

“I’m good.”

“Okay,” And the boxers slide away.

Jihoon props himself up using his elbows and watches Soonyoung close in on him. “I’m good.” He says before Soonyoung can ask him again. “I’m good, I trust you, Soonyoung. I love you.”

Soonyoung smiles, “I’m glad. I love you too, Jihoon.”

Another beat passes by before Soonyoung descends, drowning out the thumping of the bass and the sounds of partygoers downstairs, and focuses only on Jihoon and the sounds of his moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the ending I said I'd revisit later, from the other party fic. I managed to write it now, haha. 
> 
> First off, thanks to my amazing beta, alexandra22, for check it over first before I uploaded it. Second off, thanks to all my awesome readers (especially to Bushiroadtohell for their kind comments)
> 
> Now that that's done, can you believe it? Two more days till this series is over. I'm going to really miss this because writing everyday has helped me out a lot and also because I'm gonna miss Soonhoon. I plan to write for them though in the future (honestly this ship is great) so please keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying this fic.


	11. Eleventh Day: The Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon grins, cheering inwardly as he frees his hand long enough to switch gears before returning back in Soonyoung’s grasp, “Homebound, it is.”

Jihoon watches the second hand tick away, tapping his fingers to the beat while he sits, with his chin resting on his palm. He sighs, shifting to lean back on the seat, stretching his arms and shaking his legs free from sleep.

 

It’s already twenty minutes past the time they’ve agreed to meet and Jihoon is getting worried. One look at the weather outside and a person can tell that it’s not exactly the ideal weather to be walking tonight. Or driving. Or, really,  just being outside in general.

 

Jihoon slumps in his seat, watching the snowflakes fall softly through the glass with a look of indifference. With a quiet sigh, he closes his eyes and listens for the sound of the bells above the entrance that announces any newcomers. What he gets instead, is the sound of muffled thumping and he scrunches his eyebrows in irritation.

 

_ Really, why won’t they stop making so much noise? _   Jihoon opens one eye and then the other eye and sits up, staring at the person in shock. 

 

Soonyoung stands on the other side of the glass, waving excitedly at him. The blond points at the glass between them and, after making sure Jihoon’s watching, breaths on the surface to form a condensation then proceeds to write on it.

 

_ ‘Am I too late?’ _ The words read. It disappears as the air around it cools it down and Soonyoung breaths on the glass again, this time writing, ‘ _ Can I come in?’ _

 

Jihoon nods with a soft smile and watches as Soonyoung straightens up and runs to the entrance. He slips a few times, but regains balance again, flashing a thumbs up towards Jihoon’s direction as if he can feel the worried look Jihoon sends him. Then, he’s disappearing into the door and reappearing with the sound of the bells. 

 

Soonyoung heads over to his table and stands there, rocking back and forth in his heels, hands in his pockets and a silly grin in his face. 

 

“So…” Soonyoung starts and Jihoon rolls his eyes,

 

“Sit down you dork, I’m not mad.”

 

Soonyoung beams at him and sits down on the opposite booth. Reaching over, he grabs Jihoon’s hand and interlocks them together.

 

“Sorry for being late,” Soonyoung apologizes, eyes dropping on the table’s surface. “Car wouldn’t start today.”

 

“I told you, it’s fine.” Jihoon says, lips quirking up in amusement. He knew Soonyoung disliked breaking his promises and that he also hates being less than perfect for Jihoon. For some reason, Soonyoung doesn’t believe he’s deserving of Jihoon, but Jihoon thinks that if one of them weren’t to deserve the other, it would be him, not Soonyoung.

 

“Alright, but I’m paying just to make it up to you,” Soonyoung decides. He quickly waves over a waiter before Jihoon can protest. 

 

“Hello, my name is Jisoo and I’ll be your waiter this evening,” The waiter greets warmly as he pulls out a notebook and a pen. He peers at the both of them curiously, “Have you two decided what to get yet? Or should I come back? Oh! I haven’t even given you the menus yet, hold on, I’ll just go grab them.”

 

Jihoon shakes his head, “No, no. It’s fine, we’ve been here often enough. I’ll just get your white hot chocolate please and a couple of brownies.” 

 

Jisoo nods, writing the order down. He looks at Soonyoung next, “And you, sir?”

 

“Hm,” Soonyoung bites his lip, “I’ll just get a caramel macchiato I guess. And two raspberry macarons please.”

 

“Alright then, I’ll be right out with your drinks,” Jisoo nods and walks off, leaving the two alone.

 

“You don’t have to pay,” Jihoon says, fiddling with a packet of sugar, “It’s not your fault that your car broke down. Besides, you’re the one who needs to save up. Really, I can pay for the both of us.”

  
  


“No, Ji, I can do this. It’s still my fault regardless of why, so at least let me make it up to you.” Jihoon moves to open his mouth and Soonyoung quickly adds, “If you let me do this you can pay for the next five times we’re out, okay?”

 

Jihoon frowns, dissatisfied, but agrees reluctantly.

 

They both look up when Jisoo approaches with their drinks and food. He smiles as he sets down their drinks and places the two plates of pastries in the middle, knowing that the two meant to share.

 

“Anything else for you folks?” Jisoo asks. The couples shakes their head and receives a smile from Jisoo in return, “Alright, if you guys need me for anything else just throw a hand up and I’ll be here. Payments are done at the front and with that, enjoy your lovely date.”

 

Jihoon squirms in his seat as Jisoo walks off, failing to hide the slight blush on his face.

 

“What?” He shoots Soonyoung a half-hearted glare when he spots the amused smile the other has on.

 

Soonyoung smiles fondly, “Nothing, Jihoonie. Come on, let’s start eating.”

 

\--

 

“I’m full.” Jihoon announces, sitting back on the cushion and watching his boyfriend finish the last bites of his brownie. “You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, hold on a sec.” Soonyoung finishes off his drink, releasing a satisfied sigh afterwards. He grins at Jihoon as he stands up and offers him a hand, “Shall we, then?”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but accepts the hand anyway, looping his arm around Soonyoung’s. “We shall, kind sir.”

 

Soonyoung leads them to the counter and pays for their food, dropping a few coins in the tip jar for the great service. Then, arm in arm, the two head out the door, the bells twinkling in their wake.

  
  


The front’s host, a young man named Jeonghan, smiles at the sight. “Such a cute couple, don’t you agree, Jisoo?”

 

Jisoo chuckles and presses a kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek, “Very cute indeed.”

 

\--

 

The two stop in front of the cafe and Jihoon pulls away with a small smile. 

 

“This was fun,” He says, his eyes twinkling with delight.

 

Soonyoung nods in agreement, sending one of his own smiles back, “It was. I guess this is where we part. I’ll text you later when I get home, okay Ji?” He leans over and kisses Jihoon softly, carding one of his hands through the light pink tresses of Jihoon’s hair. 

 

They pull away with a quiet sigh and Soonyoung leans his forehead against Jihoon’s, the two of them silent as they breath each other in.

 

Soonyoung is the first to pull away reluctantly, “I have to go.” His lips are downturned as he lets go of Jihoon and steps back. “It’s a pretty long walk to my place and I want to get home safely before the storm tonight hits.”

 

“You walked here?” Jihoon’s eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head, “No way are you walking back in this weather.”

 

He unlocks his car and opens the door, pushing Soonyoung inside. Soonyoung tries to protest but Jihoon will have none of it, pressing his lips against Soonyoung’s in a bruising kiss in order to shut him up.

 

“Just get in, Soon. I’d rather go out of my way and drive you home than have you walk home and potentially get harmed.” 

 

“Fine.” Soonyoung lets out a sigh causing Jihoon to smile. “But consider this as one of your five dates.”

 

Jihoon’s smile drops, “Damnit. Well, fine, I’m good with that.” He shrugs and closes the door, walking over to the driver’s side and entering.

 

“Where to?” Jihoon asks as he starts the car.

 

“My apartment, I guess.”

 

“Well, the weather’s getting worse and I don’t think I’ll be able to get home if we head over to your house first.” Jihoon says, sending Soonyoung a smirk. He knows he’s won this round.

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, grabbing on to Jihoon’s left hand, “Your house then.”

 

“That’s better,” Jihoon grins, cheering inwardly as he frees his hand long enough to switch gears before returning back in Soonyoung’s grasp, “Homebound, it is.”

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s dorkiness and squeezes his hand in a silent thank you.

 

He receives a squeeze back and he smiles as he watches the scenery go by through the foggy glass, knowing very well that he’s loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lateness of yesterday's chapter! I actually finished it yesterday, but I was celebrating my birthday so I couldn't post it. I tried to post this on aff last night, but apparently it's down? So I guess my AO3 readers will get to read it first this time. :)
> 
> Today's chapter will definitely be late to people with an earlier time zone than Canada since I'm trying to make it the longest chapter yet since its the finale. I hope that I can post it today though since I'm gone tomorrow to the city to shop (Its Boxing Day here in Canada so I'm ecstatic to finally get my 3ds)
> 
> Anyways, please wait for today's chapter! I've got something a bit different planned for it so please look forward to it :)
> 
> With that said, please enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!


	12. Twelfth Day: Melt My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Christmas today.” Soonyoung simply says, perching his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder, “You can at least make French Toast for everyone.”

Jihoon stares out into the ocean of lightsticks, a bright smile decorating his face.

 

He’s tired, the sweat running down his face and the harsh panting as he attempts to get back the air in his lungs prove it. Still, he thinks this is the happiest he has ever been in a long time.

 

Beside him, Seungkwan grabs the mic and addresses the fans, his sentences filled with empty space in between as he, too, tries to catch his breath. “And I guess that wraps up Seventeen’s first concert! We’d like to thank all the fans who have participated as well as for the crew’s help. We’d also like to thank our managers and the production crew for making this a big success! I’m sure our leader has some words to say to you as well.”

 

The mic is passed down until it reaches Seungcheol who grabs it and places it in front of his mouth. He doesn’t speak, not yet, because he’s too busy trying to memorize the sight from the stage, the sight of the fans cheering loudly and waiting eagerly for his words as he stands there.

 

Jihoon’s lips curl up. He knows more than anyone that Seungcheol has always felt a bit useless when it comes to matters concerning Jihoon, has always been the one to be the shoulder to cry on whenever Seungcheol felt like he wasn’t doing enough. To see Seungcheol standing there, his eyes sparkling in happiness and joy, brings Jihoon great happiness.

 

His best friend deserves it. 

 

“Uh,” Seungcheol starts, looking down the line of members and then at the fans, “Seventeen would like to thank all of our fans for coming today. We’ve gone through many obstacles and whether you are a new fan or an old fan since our pre-debut days, we’d still like to thank you for giving us the chance to stand up here on stage during our first concert. 

 

“We’re very happy that we are able to be here with all of you and that we’re able to do our first concert with amazing fans. We’d also like to thank our international fans as well as any fans that were unable to attend our concert today because even if we’re oceans apart, your love has contributed to this special moment. So thank you.” Seungcheol bows and the rest of Seventeen follow, expressing their thanks to everyone watching.

 

When they all straighten, Jihoon catches Soonyoung’s eye from the other side of line and smiles.

 

They’ve done it. They’ve really done it. Seventeen’s first concert had been a huge success.

 

The grin that Soonyoung sends him in reply is enough to bring him back to Earth and he smiles as he gazes out at the fans.

 

They end the concert with one last action. The beginning that has paved the path for Seventeen’s success.

 

Blinking away tears, Jihoon and the rest of the members do the main action of their debut song.

 

“Ah-kkin-dah!” The fans shout along and the curtains close. 

 

The sounds of the cheering replays itself in Jihoon’s head even hours after the concert.

 

\--

 

The lights in the room are already turned off and Jihoon is already half-asleep when he feels someone crawl into bed with him. He moves over to make space, blinking sleepily as he tries to recognize the newcomer.

 

“Shh. Go back to sleep Jihoonie,” A familiar voice coos and Jihoon nods, eyes sliding close as he snuggles into the warmth that is Soonyoung’s body.

 

\--

 

Jihoon wakes up to the rising sun, eyes scrunched tight as the rays of light hit his face just right. Usually, he’s the last one up due to his unhealthy habit of staying up till the sun’s rays are up themselves as he works in his studio but today it seems that he’s the first up.

 

With a groan, Jihoon sits up, ruffling his hair and running his fingers through the messy strands in a poor attempt to fix it. He’s about to step out of bed when he notices the blond tresses underneath the blanket beside him.

 

Memories of last night flash in Jihoon’s head and he sighs, carefully maneuvering himself out of the bed and avoiding Soonyoung’s body. He stretches when he’s finally able to, letting out a yawn and a sigh of relief as his bones crack in place.

 

“Time for breakfast,” Jihoon mumbles, quietly making his way out of the room and shutting the door on his way out.

 

He heads to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator first to assess its contents. There’s a loaf of bread that he can use to make toast with and a carton of eggs. If he’s feeling particularly ambitious today, he can also make French Toast but alas, he’s tired and can’t really be bothered to do so.

 

Jihoon chuckles at his laziness and pulls the carton and the loaf out, shutting the door with his foot. He grabs the pan and heats up some oil for the eggs then readies the toaster. He’s about to start plopping bread in it when a pair of arms wrap itself around his waist and warm body engulfs him.

 

“Good morning,” The person greets, pressing a kiss on Jihoon’s shoulder. He twists around and sees a sleepy Soonyoung, his hair messy and tangled together, but Jihoon’s is the same so he's in no position to say anything.

 

Jihoon settles with “Good morning.” and leans up to kiss Soonyoung softly. “I’m making breakfast, want to help me?”

 

Soonyoung scans the ingredients and the materials and raises his eyebrow, “Are you making eggs and toast?”

 

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?” Jihoon asks, turning around in place in order to avoid dislodging Soonyoung’s arms. 

 

“It’s Christmas today.” Soonyoung simply says, perching his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder, “You can at least make French Toast for everyone.”

 

Jihoon glances at the calendar on the kitchen wall, “Ah, is it? I haven’t even noticed. We’ve been so busy preparing for the concert that all the days just blurred together.”

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“I guess I can make French Toast for everyone.” He decides, looking at Soonyoung behind him with a small smile, “I forgot to pick up presents for everyone, after all. It’s the least I can do.”

 

The arms pull away and Soonyoung steps beside him to reach into the cabinet. He grabs a can of cinnamon and the bottle of vanilla extract, placing it beside Jihoon. Then he heads over to the refrigerator for the jug of milk, grabbing measuring utensils on his way back to the counter.

 

“Guess we don’t need this.” Jihoon comments, unplugging the toaster and placing it aside, “Soon, can you grab me a bowl or a tray? We’ll need those to dip the bread into the mixture.”

 

“Got it.” Soonyoung holds up a tray and sets it on the counter, “Lead the way, chef.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but complies, opening the bag of bread and setting off to work.

 

\--

 

By the time breakfast was been made, everyone has already risen up and gathered in the kitchen, lured by the sweet smell of french toast. 

 

Jihoon places all the slices in their biggest plate and surrenders it to the group, watching in amusement as the all the slices quickly disappeared, devoured by ten hungry teenage boys.

 

“Here,” A plate is held up in front of him and Jihoon follows the hand to Soonyoung. The blond has drizzled powdered sugar on top and had even taken the time to place some raspberries on the side for decoration. “Eat up, Ji.”

 

Jihoon accepts the plate and leans on the counter, “Aren’t you going to eat?” He asks as he grabs one and takes a bite.

 

Soonyoung shrugs, “They’re all gone and I only managed to save you a few slices before everything got eaten.”

 

“Have some, then.” Jihoon passes the plate and watches as Soonyoung looks at him for permission. “Go on, eat. You helped me make it after all.”

 

“Thank you, then.” Soonyoung bites into a slice and gives him a crooked smile, one that Jihoon returns happily.

 

“Looks like we got a new pair of parents,” Hansol teases, laughing when Jihoon’s face flushes. “This was great, hyung. Thanks for the breakfast.”

 

The others chime along as well, causing the smile on the couple’s face to widen.

 

\--

 

The day passes by like normal with the maknaes playing video games and the elders playing cards within themselves. 

 

It’s their day off since it’s a holiday, and although they can’t spend it with their immediate families, they can’t help but feel that they’re spending it with family anyways.

 

\--

 

It’s after a lovely dinner that Jeonghan and Seungkwan prepare when the presents are brought out. 

 

Not everyone has been able to shop for Christmas gifts and it’s understandable. With their busy schedule for their first year as a debuted group, barely anyone has found time to sneak out and buy gifts. And even if they had, they didn’t have much to spend and had ended up getting presents for the group as a whole.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Seungkwan sings, passing a box of reindeer antlers around. “I wasn’t able to get everyone great presents this year, but next year I promise that you’ll all get something amazing.”

 

The group thanks him nonetheless and Seungkwan sits back down, satisfied.

 

Jihoon grabs a headband himself and puts it on, passing the box to Soonyoung on his other side.

 

The next to stand up is Jeonghan and he smiles and claps his hands together, “I wasn’t able to go out and get presents, but I hope these will do.” He leaves for his room and returns with a gift bag. Reaching into it, he pulls out a ziploc of cookies and holds it up. “I baked them myself so please enjoy.” He hands the bag to Minghao and tells them to pass it around as well before sitting down.

 

During the night, Seokmin hands out chocolates to everyone while Jisoo prepares a Christmas song he’s arranged with his guitar. Soonyoung performs a short dance with the rest of the performance unit and Seungcheol and the hip hop unit perform the rap they’ve written just for Christmas.

 

Finally, it’s Jihoon’s turn. 

 

Slowly, he stands up. He’s not sure what he can give them since he hasn’t been able to buy anything and he can’t really perform anything since he hasn’t had time to prepare a song between their busy schedule and his producing.

 

Jihoon’s about to apologize and sit back down when Soonyoung stands up as well.

 

“Actually, we’ve prepared a duet for everyone so I hope everyone likes it.” Soonyoung says and turns to Jihoon with a smile.

 

“A duet?” Jihoon whispers, confused, and Soonyoung just winks.

 

Soonyoung sings the first lines to Eric Nam’s ‘Melt My Heart’ before Jihoon catches on and joins in, harmonizing and singing perfectly despite the lack of practice. Jihoon remembers the night Soonyoung had come in his studio and ordered him to take a break and the two had somehow started singing Christmas songs, ‘Melt My Heart’ being one of the few. He also remembers telling Soonyoung that it’s one of his favorite songs and that he knows it by heart, singing the chorus as if to prove his point, receiving a kiss from Soonyoung in return.

 

He’s thankful that Soonyoung has managed to recall that night and save him, flashing a grateful look at the dancer.

 

As the last few lines die down, Jihoon keeps his eyes trained on Soonyoung’s profile, and it’s only when the other moves to sit down that Jihoon realizes he’s staring. Flushing slightly, Jihoon sits down, folding his legs and resting his arms on top of it, unable to look anyone in the eye.

 

Thankfully, no one, but Seungcheol seems to catch it, the elder wiggling his eyebrows when Jihoon catches his eyes. He flushes again and proceeds to bury his face into his arms for the rest of the night.

 

\--

 

When the light shuts off and all the members sleeping in the large room slowly make their way to their bed, Soonyoung doesn’t even bother to wait for everyone to fall asleep before crawling underneath the covers with Jihoon.

 

“Seungcheol and Jeonghan do it,” He says simply at the look Jihoon gives him and gathers him into an embrace, resting his head atop Jihoon’s with a small sigh. “Good night, Ji.”

 

“Good night Soon,” Jihoon whispers back, cuddling closer to Soonyoung’s body. He closes his eyes and lets Soonyoung take his hand underneath the covers, listening to the sounds of the other members shifting in their beds before he continues, “And thank you by the way.”

 

His only response is a squeeze from their interlocked hands, but it’s enough. He knows that Soonyoung has heard him loud and clear.

 

With a small smile, Jihoon leans closer to Soonyoung’s chest and breaths out, letting sleep take him. 

 

That night, he dreams of Soonyoung and him dancing in a snow-filled clearing surrounded by frosted trees and twinkling lights as snowflakes fall softly around them.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannndd that's a wrap! 
> 
> I'm sure you all know about how Seventeen has just finished their first concert. I'm very proud of our boys and I can't say how happy I am that they got this chance. I hope for future concerts from them, but I want them to take a break once in a while. I don't think us fans would be very happy or pleased if they land themselves in the hospital due to overworking themselves (Jihoon, I'm looking specifically at you). 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much everyone for reading, subscribing and commenting on this series. I can't tell you how thankful I am to everyone who has expressed their like for this series, it kept me going on and helped motivate me.
> 
> I can't believe I've finally finished this series. I'm really going to miss writing SoonHoon everyday as well as the Christmas season. It's been a great journey and one that I'm glad I took. I've never been the type to start series without finishing it first so this is really a first for me. 
> 
> There's been times when I wasn't sure I'd make it and almost gave up, but I'm glad I didn't. This was a fun adventure and I met many great people during it. I'm sad to say that this series is finally over, but at the same time I'm glad so I can start on other things.
> 
> Once again, thank you to everyone who has read this story. I hope I'll see you all in the future. Merry Christmas!
> 
> P.S. The total word count is 17,172. I'm actually very happy about this, haha since it says 17 twice :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. Today (December 14 (Canadian time)) officially marks the countdown to Christmas. Unfortunately, my calculations might've been a bit wrong, but I do plan on releasing twelve oneshots with the final one being released on Christmas Day. With that said, I hope you enjoy this collection and thank you for coming :)
> 
> Will be crossposted on to asianfanfics under jaegermeister24


End file.
